Tormenta
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Dinamarca lleva a los demás a un viaje por el mar. Lo que no sabía es que había escogido uno de los peores momentos posibles...


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo único:**** La tormenta.**

El relato se ubica en el siglo XV cuando Dinamarca del Norte todavía poseía grandes extensiones de tierra en Europa del Norte. Era un hombre de una reputación bastante respetada por el resto de los países, ya sean los que acababan de surgir o existentes. Esta época fue conocida por la "era de los descubrimientos" y al final de este siglo en cuestión, la Edad Media culminó para dar paso a la Edad Moderna.

Fue durante esta época cuando Polonia y Lituania habían vencido a la Orden de los Caballeros Teutones, Francia sufrió una humillante derrota frente a un diezmado ejército inglés. Turquía se mostraba como una seria amenaza para Europa, al derrotar a la alianza Polaca-Lituana y enfrentar al ejército húngaro.

No hacía muchos años que el rey de los países de Europa del Norte había capturado a Noruega y a Suecia como subordinados, quienes vivían hasta ese entonces junto a Islandia y Finlandia, respectivamente. No era ningún secreto que el rubio de ojos azules era bastante infeliz con dicho resultado, pero armar una revolución apenas acabada la guerra era demasiado peligroso.

_Aquel día en particular, Dinamarca se sentía sumamente entusiasmado con salir a explorar el mar. Todas sus conquistas habían salido tal cual cómo lo había planeado, por lo que su ego estaba en lo más alto de los cielos. Desde el balcón de su palacio, contempló la costa del Atlántico. Estaba demasiado aburrido como para quedarse ahí sentado sobre su trono, pese a que disfrutaba de todas las atenciones que quería._

_Sin embargo, para aquel que hacía un par de siglos atrás había sido un feroz vikingo, no había nada comparable como salir al mar abierto. Le agradaba esa brisa, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento podría hallar alguna tierra todavía no descubierta, de obtener más riquezas de las que ya tenía y por supuesto, hacer conocer al mundo del poderío que poseía._

—_¡Nor! —gritó desde sus aposentos._

_No tardó demasiado en ingresar cierto noruego de profundos ojos azules. Detrás de él, venía un pequeño niño quien llevaba un pichón de frailecillo en su mano. Su hermano mayor era el asistente principal de Dinamarca, desde hacía muchos siglos que eran inseparables y ahora que se había hecho dueño de su territorio, podía tenerlo cuando quisiera. _

—_¿Qué quieres ahora, Anko? —Estaba cansado de tener que escuchar a los caprichos del danés. Pero al igual que Suecia, no tenía la fuerza para hacerle frente. Por lo menos, no en este momento._

—_¿Qué dices si zarpamos mañana? —Miró al escandinavo con una sonrisa brillante._

—_¿No crees que ya hemos viajado demasiado? _

—_¡Nunca es demasiado! ¿Cómo quieres que el resto de Europa me respete, si me quedo aquí tranquilo? —preguntó indignado, su reputación era lo que más le interesaba e importaba._

—_Pero todos están en guerra… —Quería hallar la manera de persuadir al vikingo, mas no sabía cómo. Era bastante testarudo en cuanto se le metía una idea en su cabezota._

_Dinamarca hizo un gesto de no interesarle. Estaba ya planeando lo que iba a necesitar para viajar. Aunque Noruega le diera mil razones para no embarcarse a una nueva aventura, no eran suficientes para que le prestara atención. Ya había ordenado que arreglaran la mejor barca que poseía y que comenzaran los arreglos. Por el único motivo para el cual había llamado al noruego, había sido para informarle acerca de su súbita decisión._

—_Quiero que mañana a la mañana estén todos preparados —ordenó el danés, mientras que miraba un extraño mapa._

—_Al menos, un par de días…_

—_Oh, mi querido Noruega. ¡Vamos, recupera ese espíritu aventurero! —El hombre posó su mano sobre el hombro del noruego._

_Había algo que le estaba diciendo al muchacho que salir a zarpar en esa época del año, no era algo muy inteligente de hacer. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra más que hacer caso al danés. Luego de salir de la recámara, fue donde estaban Finlandia y Suecia. Debido a lo mal que el Rey y el sueco se llevaban, Dinamarca solía darle los peores trabajos. Como consecuencia, el escandinavo no solía hacerle mucho caso y de allí provenían la mayoría de las discusiones._

—_Anko quiere zarpar mañana —Les informó a los dos que se hallaban limpiando el enorme comedor, uno barría mientras que el otro sacaba las ratas que merodeaban por ahí._

—_¡¿Qué?! —Finlandia se negaba a creer las palabras del noruego. Siempre que iban a algunas de esas tontas expediciones, algo mal salía y terminaba refugiándose en Suecia._

—_¿Le has dicho que no? —El sueco respiró profundamente para calmarse. _

—_Lo traté, pero ya sabes como es él —respondió con un tono de vencido._

—_Ah, no quiero ir. ¡No quiero ir! —El finlandés movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, estaba demasiado cómodo estando allí._

—_Voy a protegerte —Suecia le dio la espalda a Noruega y se enfocó al chico que estaba asustado —.No voy a dejar que pase nada malo._

Con esos vientos que no daban tiempo de reponerse, Noruega se arrepentía de no haber insistido más. Hasta creyó que debió haberlo maltratarlo mucho más de lo que normalmente hacía. Quizás un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejara inconsciente por varios días o romperle accidentalmente la pierna. Pero de nada servía mirar al pasado, cuando debían enfrentarse a una catástrofe que estaba justo delante de ellos.

Sabía de memoria que Dinamarca no era conocido precisamente por ser precavido. Pero ésta vez, su terquedad y su sentido de aventura habían llegado a límites insospechados. Quizás se trataba de la idea más estúpida y absurda que se le había podido ocurrir al Rey de Europa del Norte. Y por su culpa, ahora los cinco debían sufrir una travesía de la cual no estaban seguros de que iban a sobrevivir.

—Anko, ¿qué se supone qué estás haciendo? —El noruego salió de la habitación que ocupaba junto al nombrado.

—¿Qué te parece qué estoy haciendo? ¡Liderando una expedición, por supuesto! —exclamó mientras sostenía el timón.

—¿No crees que deberíamos regresar? —Trataba de darle un poco de sentido común al hombre, aunque sabía que era un intento vano.

—¡Una tormenta no va a impedir que yo navegue por el mar! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde? —le reprendió el danés, quien procuraba hacer frente a las olas, que cada vez se hacían más grandes y peligrosas.

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser estúpido? —murmuró el hermano de Islandia.

En eso, se acercó Suecia. Había estado mirando desde la parte más alta del barco y no había podido hallar un pedazo de tierra en kilómetros. Al igual que Noruega, estaba preocupado por el clima que debían enfrentar. Prefería regresar en cuanto antes al muelle de donde habían partido, antes de que atravesar esa tormenta que no se veía para nada amigable. Los vientos eran cada vez más fuertes, por lo que el sueco luchó para poder aproximarse al supuesto capitán de la aventura.

—Deberíamos regresar —Le recomendó mientras que apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Dinamarca.

—¿Tú también, Suecia? —interrogó con mucha indignación —¿Acaso ahora se han vuelto todos unos cobardes?

—No queremos morir, aunque si tú insistes… —Suecia se calló, estaba seguro que hacer enojar todavía más a ese terco que tenía como jefe no iba a ayudar en lo absoluto.

De todas maneras, el sueco fue a su propia cabina. Por el único que realmente estaba preocupado era Finlandia. Éste se había quedado todo ése tiempo adentro, jugando con el pequeño islandés. Las dos únicas tareas que le habían dado era limpiar la cubierta y vigilar la comida. De vez en cuando, debía arreglar los cuartos y lavar los platos. Pero hasta ahí se detenía su responsabilidad.

Cuando el escandinavo ingresó a la habitación, no vio al finlandés por ninguna parte. Se rascó la cabeza, ¿a dónde podía haberse ido? Todo lo que podía ver era que el baúl donde habían puesto su ropa, se había abierto por culpa los súbitos movimientos del barco y estaba todo desparramado en la esquina. El sueco miró al pasillo, por si había algún rastro del muchacho en cuestión, pero no había un alma vagando por allí.

Repentinamente, vio un par de botas que parecían moverse debajo del montón de ropa. Estaba luchando por salir a la superficie, mas el montón de vestimenta era demasiado pesado como para hacerlo por su cuenta. Suecia caminó hasta allí, parecía que alguien estaba gritando algo que no conseguía comprender bien del todo. El hombre retiró la enorme caja y la puso contra la otra esquina.

Luego de quitar ese peso que le había impedido liberarse, Finlandia salió a la superficie, intentando respirar por la boca. Se había desesperado, le había golpeado algo que no había visto venir. Cuando quitó la última capa de ropa, suspiró bastante aliviado. Al mirar hacia arriba, estaba Suecia con la mano tendida. Enseguida, pudo ponerse de pie y rió nerviosamente.

—Gracias, Su-san. No sé que fue lo que me atacó… —El finlandés observó el ambiente que le rodeaba hasta que vio al culpable.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó el hombre.

—Sí —Finlandia se sacudió un poco. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, aún no había salido del cuarto en todo el día y se había dado cuenta que el barco se estaba moviendo de una manera mucho más agitada que lo acostumbrado —¿Qué ocurre afuera, Su-san?

Éste se quedó meditando un poco acerca de la respuesta que le podría dar al muchacho. No quería preocuparle demasiado, pues la situación no era precisamente la mejor. Algo se le tenía que venir a la cabeza, Finlandia lo miraba con esos enormes ojos marrones y curiosos.

—Dinamarca está haciendo de las suyas —Fue la mejor explicación que pudo darle.

—¿Otra vez? Una de estas, va a lograr que nos mate a todos —dijo con cierto tono de desesperación. Sin embargo, decidió no hacer mucho caso a eso, no le gustaba pensar de esa forma. No tardó demasiado en notar que el hombre que estaba parado frente a él, estaba demasiado empapado —Su-san, ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte la ropa?

—¿Eh? —Había estado pensando solamente en el bienestar del finlandés durante todo ese tiempo que no se había percatado que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

—Te dejaré para que te cambies, no querrás pescar un resfriado, ¿verdad? —Finlandia rió un poco. Pero cuando quiso retirarse de la habitación en cuestión, el sueco le agarró de la mano.

Apenas hizo eso, cuando se escuchó varios truenos. El muchacho seguía sin entender qué era lo que pasaba y esos ruidos tan fuertes, lo habían asustado tanto que inconscientemente se escondió en la capa del escandinavo. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y escondió su cabeza. El sueco sonrió un poco y luego le correspondió el abrazo, con cierta dificultad. El tiempo estaba definitivamente empeorando, mas no podía haber cabida para el miedo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —interrogó el muchacho, sin soltar al sueco en ningún momento.

—Truenos…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que estamos atrapados en una tormenta! —Estaba temblando al sólo imaginar si estaban en medio de una torrencial tormenta.

—Iré a ver qué está haciendo ése… —Suecia estaba un poco molesto, Dinamarca estaba siendo demasiado imprudente y era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

No obstante cuándo quiso retirarse de allí, Finlandia le agarró de la capa como si fuera un niño pequeño. Tenía miedo, cierto. Estaban en medio del océano sin ningún pedazo de tierra visible y con el barco tambaleando de un lado a otro. Al menos, no quería quedarse solo. Y debía admitir que la compañía del sueco le hacía sentir mucho más seguro, aun cuando las circunstancias eran así de inestables.

—Quédate un rato —Estaba sonrojado, pero no había tiempo para sentir vergüenza. Por nada del mundo, quería estar aislado pero tampoco quería salir afuera, por miedo a las altas olas. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco egoísta, mas se limitaba a hacer lo que su instinto le estaba indicando.

—Está bien —Nunca le había negado ninguna petición al muchacho y en esa clase de instantes, no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Incluso le hacía sentir un poco bien el hecho de ver que el finlandés le necesitaba de esa forma.

El barco se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, lo que resultaba bastante complicado mantener el equilibrio. Las ganas de ir a hablar a Dinamarca para que cambie de inmediato el rumbo era bastante tentador, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a terminar aquello si el autodenominado Rey conservaba ese absurdo espíritu temerario. No obstante, Finlandia le había agarrado de tal forma que no podía librarse de él y su debilidad por aquel muchacho era demasiada.

—Voy a traerte algo de ropa —Por un instante se separó del escandinavo, dado que éste revisaba de vez en cuando el pasillo en caso de que hubiera alguna novedad.

Luego de seleccionar entre toda la vestimenta que se había caído al piso de madera, el finlandés se puso en marcha. Trataba de conversar con el hombre, pero era clara la preocupación de aquel. Finlandia se dio cuenta de inmediato que la situación era mucho más seria de la que llegó a pensar. No obstante, respiró profundamente y sonrió, no iba a dejarse abatir por aquella horrible circunstancia. Al menos, alguien debía mantener la mentalidad positiva.

—Su-san… —Dado que éste no le respondió, decidió por sí mismo sacarle la capa por detrás. Claro que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y debido a cómo iba vacilando el barco, perdió el equilibrio. Enseguida, Suecia lo atrapó en uno de sus brazos mientras que se sostenía con la otra mano por la apertura de la puerta.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió, cualquier movimiento en falso podía ser peligroso.

El sueco se quedó mirando por un rato al finlandés. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en tonterías, había peleado de manera absurda con el danés en lugar de hacer algo al respecto. Y aunque tal vez fuera un poco tarde, era el momento de apechugar.

—Fin… —Mientras el barco se movía de un lado a otro, abrazaba fuerte al muchacho. Honestamente, no iba a perdonarse si algo malo le llegara a ocurrir por algún descuido suyo.

—Ah, seguro que ya pasará. Sí, definitivamente —. Para ser sincero, estaba demasiado nervioso con lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Pero no quería perder las esperanzas. Ya habían atravesado por algo similar, ¿por qué no habrían vivir a este desastre? Debía mantenerse lo más optimista posible.

—Si algo llega a pasarme… —dijo de repente de manera sombría el sueco.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Su-san? ¿Por qué dices eso? —indagó con bastante temor el muchacho, como si realmente necesitara tener otra razón para estar asustado.

Era evidente para esas alturas que la situación no iba a mejorar por lo que Suecia decidió ir a ayudar a Dinamarca. Se levantó de inmediato, pero antes de ir a la cubierta, volvió a mirar a Finlandia.

—Yo… —Se ruborizó de inmediato y luego tosió un poco —. Te amo, Fin —. Enseguida salió hacia la cubierta, dejando al muchacho completamente confundido por aquella revelación.

Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, por lo menos se lo había dicho. Por supuesto, no se le pasó por la cabeza que Finlandia intentaría seguirlo. Se dio vuelta, solamente para asegurarse de que el muchacho se mantuviera en aquella esquina y a salvo. Pero no, estaba allí.

—¿Qué se supone…? —El sueco estaba sorprendido. Mucho más que eso, inclusive. Finlandia le había agarrado de la mano y estaba ruborizado.

—Regresa pronto —le pidió el muchacho y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Si ya le estaba costando despedirse de él, esto no había ayudado en lo más mínimo. Respiró profundamente, era una promesa. Le abrazó una vez más y salió a la tempestad.

Finlandia estaba preocupadísimo, sobre todo, después de semejante declaración. En realidad, no sabía que esperar. Nunca se habían metido semejante lío antes. ¿Y si la corriente les arrastraba a ambos? ¿Y si algún rayo caía? ¿O si alguna ola volcaba el barco? Tenía tantos pensamientos que no sabía cómo actuar.

Pudo escuchar el intercambio de gritos entre Suecia y Dinamarca, no entendía muy bien de qué estaban hablando o qué se decían. Pero no le cabía ninguna duda que la situación era bastante crítica. Sin embargo, en el momento que se decidió a ir a ver qué estaban haciendo y si es que podía ayudar en algo, el barco dio una terrible sacudida. Finlandia se golpeó con toda la fuerza y perdió la conciencia.

No supo qué pasó luego. Cuando consiguió despertarse, estaba entre los brazos de Suecia. Estaba por demás confundido. El resto de los tripulantes también estaban a su lado. Noruega sostenía con fuerza a Islandia mientras que Dinamarca estaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—¿Qué…? —Intentó levantarse, pero se sentía muy mareado, por lo que volvió a recostarse.

—Menos mal —El sueco suspiró aliviado.

—¡Luego me mandas al demonio! ¡Te dije que iba a estar bien! —exclamó el danés, aprovechando la oportunidad para sacarle en cara al otro escandinavo.

Un poco antes, habían vuelto a discutir y ésta vez, Suecia había culpado a Dinamarca por lo que había ocurrido con Finlandia. E incluso le había llegado a amenazar, por si el finés no volviera a despertarse.

—Como siempre, diciendo estupideces —le reprochó el noruego —. Vámonos, idiota. Finlandia necesita descansar.

Luego de que ellos salieran, el muchacho volvió a abrir sus ojos. Esta vez, sonrió ampliamente. Intentó una vez más levantarse y lo consiguió, siempre aferrándose a la mano del escandinavo.

—¿Todo ha salido bien? —En realidad, no estaba seguro si todo esto se trataba de un sueño o si de verdad, Suecia estaba a su lado.

—Sí… —respondió. No quería hablar de eso, sólo pensaba cómo enfrentar a éste luego de su declaración.

—Me alegro —comentó Finlandia. Luego se acercó al rostro del sueco y le acarició suavemente —. Lo que me dijiste ayer… —No estaba seguro de cómo preguntárselo —. ¿Era cierto, Su-san? —Realmente tenía miedo que sólo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

El sueco se mantuvo en silencio y luego asintió. De repente, se animó y le dio un beso directamente en los labios. Porque si había algo de lo que se había arrepentido luego de salir a ver la tormenta, era de eso. Pero ahora ya nada importaba, nada grave había pasado. No había nada en qué pensar más allá que disfrutar de aquel momento.

—No sé que hubiera pasado de mí, si te hubiera ocurrido algo peor… —comentó el sueco mientras abrazaba al otro.

—No pienses en eso —contestó a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza por el pecho de aquel —. Disfrutemos de lo que nos queda de vida para estar juntos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
